Pride in Equestria
by MLPOCDarkMoon
Summary: A young Saiyan crash lands in Equestria to be adopted and raised by Princess Celestia. Will he find out who he is or what he is? Will he make friends? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

In Canterlot, Princess Celestia sighed stamping yet another document when a blinding red light flashed across the light blue sky.

Celestia gasped and ran to her balcony taking off into the sky where she saw the object crash. She gasped at the unknown alien spacepod cautiously tapping her hoof against the hard surface. "How interesting? Seems to be a type of metal..." She thought to herself out loud.

Suddenly, a hiss sounded in her ears as the pod opened. She took a peak inside to see a small hairless ape with fur on his tiny head. She threw all caution to the wind as she took the foal into her fore-hooves. It was surprisingly cute, only a bit smaller than pony foals.

"What are you?" She asked him curiously holding him up allowing his thin, furry, black tail to fall limply between his legs. "You have a tail and a small tuff of hair... Such a strange creature" She murmured.

Celestia gasped as he opened his brown eyes and started to wail kicking his legs. Celestia awed before nuzzling him "I bet you're hungry. Let's go back to the castle" She said in a warm tone as she took to the air.

Celestia flew through the air as the young foal in her arms occupied himself with sucking a fist and looking up at the white alicorn with wide curious eyes. She gave him a warm smile as she flew down onto her balcony.

Celestia laid the baby on her bed wrapping him snugly in the sheets watching him drift back into his slumber. She let out a small sigh, walking out of her chambers looking to the guards "Can you ask a maid to bring me a bottle of milk" She asked politely.

The guards looked at each other but didn't question it as they nodded running down the hallway.

Celestia laid next to the baby listening to his soft breathes as he slept soundly when a knock sounded on the door. "Come in" She called out not wanting to leave the comfort of her bed.

A brown unicorn mare with a feather duster cutie-mark walked in carrying a bottle of milk in her light green magical aura. Celestia grabbed it with her magic nudging the child gently.

The baby opened his brown eyes yet again and flailed his limps for attention until a brown plastic nipple was placed into his mouth. His body seemed to relax as he suckled happily.

Celestia chuckled and smiled at the baby looked at her with half lidded eyes. "I'll call you, Hokori, it means pride and something tells me you're going to have a lot of it" She cooed. Hokori spit out the bottle giving her a slight half smile before suckling again.

Celestia smiled warmly at the boy as sge felt a motherly bond grow.


	2. Chapter 2

Young Hokori was a challenge for even Celestia to handle. The young child was very rebellious and adventurous making for a hellish combination for the solar princess.

"Hokori! Stop it this instant!" She said in a firm voice as the child ripped yet another custom made outfit from his body. The toddler responded back with his own firm babbles before continuing to rip his clothing staring right at her defiantly.

Celestia picked the child up in her fore-hooves making the toddler screamed in frustration kicking her muzzle and biting her. "Hokori- Ow! Stop this!" She yelled growing equally frustrated.

Hokori snarled at the princess flicking his tail in disapproval and he whined. The guards watched chuckling at the child once again ripped off his diaper crawling around naked. But soon, Little Hokori tired himself out falling asleep in a curled up ball on the floor.

Celestia sighed laying on her back as the young boy slept "You make it so hard to stay made at you when you look this cute" She whispered gently sliding her wing underneath him and pulling him close.

The toddler woke up again sooner rather than later. He glanced at the sleeping alicorn before, he crawled to the window in awe at the half moon that stared back at him before crawling outside on the balcony. The toddler shivered as the cool night breeze hit his bare skin before crawling back inside.

He stared at the huge white alicorn whose fur looked cozy and warm before crawling over to her. He gripped her white fur snuggling into it before drifting off into yet another peaceful slumber.

The next day was similar as the last. Celestia wrapped him in a soft blanket receiving many bites in protest. She groaned as she stumbled out of her chambers with the restless bundle "Today is a good day for a walk. Maybe this will calm you down" She said to no one in particular.

Hokori cooed at he wiggled within the blankets looking at the flying phoenix above them. Celestia smiled as she flew down onto her head "Hello there, young lady" She greeted her watching as the baby reached for her, eyes wide shining with curiosity.

"Can you say, Philomena, little one" Celestia cooed to the child. The baby stared at her as she repeated the name attempting to move his lips similar to hers. "Philomena..." Celestia cooed against.

"Looo...Me...AH!" Hokori cooed back making the solar princess giggle kissing him on the forehead. Philomena took to the skies once more not wanting to ruin the adorable moment between mother and son.

"Loooo...Me..." The baby trailed off waiting for the alicorn to repeat it. "Philomena, little one" She said finally. He whined softly shaking his head trying to form the words "ffff...Loooo...Me...AH!" He said slowly.

Celestia gave him a big smile "Good job!" She exclaimed happily kissing his chubby little cheeks. "Let's go play!" She exclaimed putting the baby on the ground as she runs a short distance away.

Hokori gurgled slowly crawling towards the alicorn. Celestia smiled nuzzling the child, rewarding him for his small journey before running a short distance to his left. Hokori let out a loud squeal crawling quickly over to the alicorn. Celestia giggled as his tiny hands gripped her forelegs before a guard made his way over to her.

They talked about adult stuff while the baby happily crawled around before finding a cold brown puddle of liquid. Hokori stuck his hand in and out of the liquid watching curiously as it became darker.

Celestia nodded towards the guard "Thank you for telling me, I will talk to Twilight Sparkle tomorrow." She said finishing the conversation. The guard nodded walking back to his post not before giving the princess a low bow.

Celestia sighed looking down at her hoof to see the baby was missing. "Hokori!" She cried out looking around the garden. The boy screamed happily splashing around in the mud until a white alicorn picked him up "I think we're long overdue for a bath" She said with a smile as she walked away with the child in her magic.

Celestia turned on the shower knob rinsing the caked mud from his skin. She watched as the pale skin peeked through as the dirt eroded off his body.

Celestia hummed a little song placing the child into the shallow waters of her bath. The baby cooed happily as she washed his hair and tail throughly. The baby reached for her flowing mane proudly exclaiming as he grabbed it and yanked it.

Celestia let out a loud squeal as she was nearly pulled over by the strength of the toddler. "Hokori..." She said in a low warning tone. She was fully aware of the child's extraordinary strength and his ability to pull ponies over as described by his last foalsitter.

The baby teared up as he reluctantly let go of the rainbow mane allowing it to flow once more. Celestia shook her head "What am I going to do with you" She cooed rocking the baby in her fore-hooves.

The child answered with a small yawn curling in on himself. Celestia fought back a yawn of her own as she rinsed his hair grabbing a towel with her magic. She wrapped the towel around him carrying him into her chambers.

Celestia dried him and put on a new clean outfit "I just hope that this one will last at least until tomorrow night" She sighed watching the baby's soft shallow breathes as he fell asleep.


End file.
